narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Kōdzuki
.... Background Atsuko..... Personality Despite having a bossy looking demeanor, Atsuko is quite a relaxed person, while blatantly honest in doing so, a reason for her nomenclature. She very rarely if ever gets worked up about the things that are happening around her, and often forgives people on the fly for things that may have done to her. Her favorite word to use is relax, and she says it often to her teammates and her friends, saying that they are too high strung at a time when they should recline and focus. She feels that there are plenty of times for people to be nervous and on edge, but that this shouldn't stop them from having a good time and letting loose. This laidback demeanor tends to show up in her work, as despite the amount of talent and the high chakra reserves she possessed, it took her to age 11 in order to officially pass the academy, as they complained that her work ethic was weak. Atsu on the other hand says that she was just taking the time to enjoy life before she entered the depressing world of shinobi. Like members of her clan, she holds a strong loyalty to protecting those that are dear to her, and will refuses to tattle or reveal info that could put in danger those she loves. With this manifesting as a strong willpower that even genjutsu has been shown to be incapable of breaking, allowing to be privy to sensitive information. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation The Storm Release. It is what she is known for, it is what has consumed her, it is her existence. Known as the bringer of storms, her prowess with it is unquestioned. Unlike most Storm Release users, she can use her KG in two different formats, depending on what end result she wants to achieve, and what she is targeting. The first form is modeled after Darui's fundamental technique, and is said to be easier to manipulate with shape transformation, giving Enkyo potentially countless ways that she can utilize it. Her second form is more in the traditional mold of a storm release; that is, she creates a physical storm by combining water and lightning in order to achieve devastatingly powerful results. When utilizing the traditional storm method, Enkyo is capable of making earth shattering storms that are capable of devastating areas. One part of the this format that she is able to freely manipulate is the size. She is capable of shrinking the technique so that it only targets on specific person, heaping thunder, lightning and rain on top of their heads. She is also capable of creating large devastating types of storms that are capable of wiping out villages once it has finally rung itself out. However, she can manipulate pre-existing storms through this format, saving her countless amounts of chakra that would otherwise be wasted on gathering the storm together through combining the elements. While she is able to manipulate the size, she can also manipulate the scope of the storm's damage, allowing her to spare any comrades or allies from receiving the same treatment as the person that she is attacking. However, that also means when facing a large group of shinobi, she can widen the lenses in order to target multiple shinobi at once. However, by doing so, the storm's overall effect can be lessened, especially if she is manipulating pre-existing storm conditions. However, Enkyo is not limited to creating a storm in the sky, she also has the ability to create the storm clouds on a lower level, increasing its potency and targeting abilities dramatically. Through this end, she can also launch storm clouds that allow her to absorb the chakra of the opponent, while still attacking them with the full brunt of its power. This is how the Storm Release Clone was born, for it is made of highly condensed storm cloud and thunder cloud particles, meaning when a shinobi defeats it, the pressure that keeps the particles together will be released, engulfing the opponent in dark lightning imbued clouds. While stating herself that is not impossible to manipulate this format with shape transformation (as seen through the clones) Enkyo is the first to admit that it takes greater concentration and chakra control to do so, otherwise the technique will in fact blow up in the user's face. The second format is more akin to lightning that makes up one of its two chakra natures. With the fundamental ninjutsu utilizing the KG in laser format, the user can create countless beams with which they can assault the opponent(s). By using this in conjunction with her speed she can increase their already quick attack power to superhuman levels, allowing her to create projectiles that can pinpoint each person with flawless accuracy and lethal speed. Because they are manipulated by the user, she can utilize this technique to dive bomb the opponent while in the air. Enkyo can also combine the separate laser beams into one large entity in order to effectively eliminate the opponent. Because this form shares much of its properties with lightning, manipulation through the use of shape transformation and/or chakra flow is a relative breeze, especially for an experienced user like Enkyo. With the use of shape transformation she is able to make a large laser based being that can be used to attack the opponent. Besides being able to shape it into animals and other useful beings to attack the opponent with, Enkyo can shape the fundamental tech into various tools, ranging from a sledge hammer to a sword. She has also shown the ability to erect several pillars made of lasers to trap the opponent in. Besides simple executions like that, Enkyo is capable of laying traps, ranging from ones that mirror the practicality of traps for food, to intricate traps that leave the opponent in a rather defeated looking position. Most dangerous of her abilities with this form is to seamlessly combine the former and the latter. For example, she could combine the dragon and the prison, using the dragon to swallow up the opponent before manipulating the remains into electrified bars of steel that withstand some of the best materials nature has to offer. However, she is not limited to utilizing this outside of her person, for Enkyo can use it internally as well. By doing so, she can several key advantages, one of which is being a exponential rise in her reflexes and ability to run. For the internalized storm chakra boosts her speed by virtue of its lightning based properties. In other words, she can punch faster, kick harder, and generally brutalize the opponent. It can supplement her already notable taijutsu prowess, allowing her to keep up with powerful opponents and teammates such as Kei and Kakashi. The presence of the storm chakra in her bloodstream and chakra pathway also provides a defense on two fronts. The first front is against the physical, as the storm's barely contained power forms a thin transparent layer around her body, one that reacts powerfully to any disturbances. The second layer is on the illusion front, as the chakra's constant vibration and circulation makes it hard for a genjutsu user to focus on the target properly. Enkyo has said more than once that storm chakra is extremely hard to tame, with only those that are born with it having a shot at doing so. However, Enkyo has also shown a unique ability, normally unheard of with Storm Release users. She control particles, specifically the particles that constitute the foundation of the storm release, water and lightning. By breaking them into the molecule and atomic forms, Enkyo gains the ability to create a delayed trap. Like the Zetsu spores, she can plant these broken down storm particles on the opponent through contact. By attaching them, she can do several things, the first being able to track the opponent through molecules and particles that are virtually undetectable to the human eye. The second and more coveted ability is that she can activate the particles located on the person, causing them to combine once more and generate a smaller storm. This storm will then start to engulf the opponent's body, swallowing them whole until only a impressively sized cloud remains. Like some of her other techniques, this one has the ability to absorb the opponent's chakra through the act of covering them with its growing mass, which can feed off the nervous system and the body's water mass in order to increase its power and speed up the consuming process. Thus, those who encounter Enkyo are often wary of her touch as they are afraid she will consume their chakra, leaving nothing behind but a few tears of regret. Kenjutsu This is one of her favorite forms of combat, besides her ubiquitous Storm Release. She has been shown to be well-versed in all of the Cloud's default kenjutsu styles, and is adept at using them for diversion purposes and as a means to destroy any prize possessions of the opponent. She can also apply the shadow clone technique to her sword, allowing her to attack the opponent in two ways. The first way is with multiple shadow clones of herself, allowing her to take on larger groups of opponents with relative ease, as well as give her comrades valuable time to launch their own offensives and plans. The second way is applying the shadow clone technique to her sword, allowing the create secondary and tertiary swords within the original's "shadow". The advantage of this ability is to be able to cut the opponent more than once, allowing for more lethal and effective attacks. When coupled with elemental chakra, this "Double-Sword" style has been shown to cut through most defenses and barriers, because of the wall or barrier being attacked by more than one sword in quick succession. Thus, most shinobi cringe when seeing this style come their way, for they know it spells trouble. As stated by Enkyo herself, she is able to apply elemental chakra via chakra flow to her sword, endowing her with multiple methods of attack and/or defense. She is said to be able to apply the Storm and its elemental derivatives to the sword, exhibiting the ability to make the chakra thicker or thinner based on her motives. She can also utilize the sword as an anchor for spreading the chakra around her body, crafting a relatively sturdy barrier around herself in order to defend against powerful and otherwise potentially lethal attacks. Taijutsu Nintaijutsu Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality